tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Good Deeds
Henry's Good Deeds is the eighteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot The Sodor Warbler, a rare bird, has returned to the Island of Sodor, so the engines are taking visitors to see it. Henry's task is to collect the nesting pole and take it to Bluff's Cove. During his journey, Henry stops when he sees Thomas stopped to allow Farmer McColl and his sheep to go across the railway. Farmer McColl thanks Thomas for doing a good deed, which makes Henry want to do good deeds too. Henry carries on up the line when he sees some pigs right by the track. He assumes the pigs want to get across the railway to play in the muddy field. So, Henry waits and then, the pigs go across the tracks and play in the muddy field, much to the annoyance of Farmer Trotter as he wanted his pigs to be clean for market. Henry feels bad, and tries to make amends by reversing to allow the pigs some more space. However, his hissing causes the pigs to panic and spill crates of apples onto the track, just as Thomas arrives in the opposite direction with bird watchers aboard Annie and Clarabel. As the pigs are eating the apples, Thomas cannot move. Henry decides to take the bird watchers for Thomas to Fenland Fields, where the Sodor Warbler has been seen. However, upon arrival at Fenland Field, Henry blows his whistle, scaring the Sodor Warbler so much that it flies away. This makes Henry feel worse than ever, as he still had not delivered the nesting pole to Bluff's Cove either. On his way to Bluff's Cove, Henry sees a bird landing on his left buffer and gives it a ride to Bluff's Cove. To Henry's surprise, he brought the Sodor Warbler to the bird watchers at the station, who are very happy to see the rare bird. Thomas is pleased for Henry too, and Henry realises that he did a good deed without even knowing it. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * The Bird Watcher * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Fenland Track * Fenland Fields * Bluff's Cove Junction * Bluff's Cove Trivia *The Welsh title of this episode is "Henry's Favour". Goofs * Surely, the bird watchers would have been overcrowded if they went with Henry as he was pulling one coach and a flat-bed whilst Thomas was pulling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. What is more, Henry's one coach should have been a brake coach. * Henry whistles and inadvertently scares away the warbler. Towards the end of episode, the bird watchers start shouting and clapping. Surely that would have scared the bird away as well. * How could the warbler stay perched on Henry's buffer when he was puffing down the track? * It is said that Annie and Clarabel were full, but there were only five bird watchers. * Henry can't go on Thomas' Branch Line, yet he ended up at Bluff's Cove. * The pigs were scared when Henry puffed steam, but when Thomas arrived the pigs didn't react to his puffing at all. * Thomas should not have stopped to let Farmer McColl cross the track with his sheep, as it is unsafe for an engine to stop in the middle of the line. * Henry should not have stopped in the middle of the line. * In the shot where the bird watchers leave Annie and Clarabel and walk past Farmer Trotter's pigs, Annie's face does not move. * If the Sodor Warbler had flown away, then why did Henry leave the visitors in the Fenland Fields? Gallery File:Henry'sGoodDeeds2.png|Title card File:Henry'sGoodDeedsNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card (mistakenly showing the Thomas and the Runaway Kite title card) File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)1.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)2.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)3.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)4.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)5.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)6.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)7.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)8.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)9.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds(magazinestory)10.jpg File:Henry'sGoodDeeds3.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds4.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds5.png|Emily File:Henry'sGoodDeeds6.png|James File:Henry'sGoodDeeds7.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds8.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds9.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds10.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds11.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds12.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds13.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds14.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds16.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds15.png|Farmer McColl File:Henry'sGoodDeeds17.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds18.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds19.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds20.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds21.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds22.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds23.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds24.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds25.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds26.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds27.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds28.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds29.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds30.png|Henry on the the Fenland Track File:Henry'sGoodDeeds31.png|Henry at the Fenland Fields File:Henry'sGoodDeeds32.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds33.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds34.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds35.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds36.png|Henry at Bluff's Cove Junction File:Henry'sGoodDeeds38.png|Henry at Bluff's Cove File:Henry'sGoodDeeds39.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds40.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds41.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds42.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds43.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds44.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds45.gif File:Henry'sGoodDeeds46.png Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes